


Город провожал кадетов

by AlexVulpinus



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3930448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexVulpinus/pseuds/AlexVulpinus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В последний кадетский день Ирвин Смит просит Мари о танце.<br/>Арт к тексту: http://tmblr.co/Zn5ikv1ki4Xwr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Город провожал кадетов

Город провожал кадетов.  
Городу было скучно ранним летом, когда урожая еще не приключилось и не родилось молодое вино. Город подъедал запасы, освобождая место для осеннего прибытка, и на этот случай заведено было несколько праздников - как раз сейчас, ранним летом, когда земля подсохла, и можно вытащить столы на улицу. На той неделе было Посещение Стены: праздник, в который народ должен был вспоминать, как основатель правящей династии в первый раз объехал Марию поверху и дал тем самым благословение новому миру. Народ вспоминал - иногда. Чаще просто гулял и вплетал лошадям ленты в гривы.  
На этой неделе провожали кадетов.  
К вечеру стало прохладно, Майк Закариус сунулся было обратно в кабачок, и тут же вывалился, махая перед носом ладонью. Ирвин Смит понял это так, что менее душно там не стало, и они остались среди сотоварищей. Розы и их лепестки везде, знамена с единорогами и зеленые плащи будут завтра, а сегодня они еще были кадетами со скрещенными мечами на рукавах - но уже без страха перед господином заместителем по воспитательной работе. Испытания пройдены, каждый знает свое и чужое место и тем спокоен. И стихла острая ненависть к тем, кто пролез (всегда, по мнению говорящего, нечестно) в первую десятку, сегодня все были братьями, а зависть наступит на трезвую голову. Будущие "единороги" ничем не отличались пока от будущих "роз", и будущие разведчики ничем не выдавали себя. Ирвин Смит подмечал то одного, то другого в толпе. Он запомнил каждого, кто стоял перед командором и внимал, и кто потом подошел диктовать свою фамилию. Как он и предполагал: из первой десятки были только он и Майк Закариус.  
Нил Доук терся около Мари.  
Ирвин Смит одним глотком допил сидр, поморщился, оттолкнулся плечом от штабеля пустых ящиков около проулка и пошел под навес.  
Майк Закариус тоже терся около Мари, но потому, что у нее всегда можно было стянуть кусок с подноса и первым попросить новый кувшин.  
Он подвинулся, пихнув боком в спину какого-то безусого, который пьяно качнулся вперед и вперся лбом в живот товарища рядом. Они загоготали, не обратив на Майка Закариуса внимания. Тот похлопал ладонью по лавке. Ирвин Смит устроился.  
\- А что Нил?  
Майк Закариус пожал плечами. Он больше молчал сегодня, поглядывал сквозь толпу и часто уходил к каналу подышать.  
\- Из него вышел бы хороший разведчик, - сказал Ирвин Смит, похлопывая ладонью по дну кружки.  
Майк Закариус хмыкнул.  
\- Может быть. Но теперь поздно.  
\- Как раз не поздно, - возразил Ирвин Смит. - Есть еще целая неделя, пока рекрутеры...  
Майк Закариус хмыкнул громче, положил руку ему на колено. Ирвин Смит примолк. Конечно, Майк знает это и сам. Тогда почему?..  
Он спросил. Майк Закариус посмотрел на него долгим взглядом, кулаком потер глаз. Откинул голову, уперся затылком в стену кабачка рядом с закопченным окошком.  
\- Ему теперь и тут неплохо.  
\- В разведку, как тебе, несомненно, известно, идут не оттого, что плохо в Стенах. Конечно, есть отдельные...  
Майк Закариус оперся о его плечо, чуть не продавив сквозь лавку, поднялся. Ладонь соскользнула с курсантского погона и замерла у Ирвина Смита перед носом.  
\- Курить будешь? Тогда выкладывай.  
\- Уже кончилось? - удивился Ирвин Смит, забравшись пальцами во внутренний карман. Уронил монетку в руку.  
\- Дерьмо это было, а не табак, - сказал Майк Закариус, подбросил монетку, поймал между пальцами, покрутил. - Я найду нормальный, а этот день куда-нибудь. Я свой выкинул.  
\- Расточительно. Можно было подождать еще час-полтора до очередной степени опьянения окружающих - и перепродать им.  
Майк Закариус усмехнулся, втянул носом воздух и вдруг гаркнул:  
\- Нил!  
Нил Доук, потный и встрепанный, продрался сквозь пляшущих и пьющих. Майк Закариус поморщился, отступил от него на шаг и спросил про курево. Нил Доук отобрал у Ирвина Смита кружку, опрокинул надо ртом, встряхнул, не дождался и капли, всучил обратно.  
\- Ни черта нету у вас. Пить дайте.  
Он был мокрый и запыхавшийся. Ирвин Смит не видал его среди танцующих.  
И Мари он тоже давно не видел.  
\- С пить ты сам разберись, - сказал Майк Закариус, отдал ему монетку Ирвина Смита. - И на меня тоже тогда.  
\- Она обещала нам по пинте бесплатно, - сказал Нил Доук, но монетку взял. Рухнул на место Майка Закариуса, снова пихнув пьяного кадета.  
Ирвин Смит нахмурился. Нил Доук дернул ворот рубашки, расстегнул пуговицу.  
\- Уф-ф... зря я, что ли, помогал ей все это таскать? Пока вы тут сидели. Даже попить не оставили. Вы мне теперь должны, ясно?  
Он по очереди наставил палец на них обоих. Ирвин Смит выдохнул и поднес кружку ко рту, забыв, что она пуста.  
Майк Закариус махнул рукой и, как лось через снег, двинулся через кадетов. Нил Доук шумно отдувался и утирал лоб.  
\- Проявляешь рыцарственные черты, - сказал Ирвин Смит, прислушиваясь к музыке.  
\- Ну! - откликнулся Нил Доук гордо и сипло.  
Совершенно правильно, подумал Ирвин Смит. Стратегически верно с его стороны.  
Еще он подумал, что их с Нилом Доуком, сидящих так бок о бок, наверняка сложно отличить, и сложно предсказать, что дороги вот-вот разойдутся.  
Они ели и пили сейчас, как все, будущие разведчики. Ирвин Смит старался найти что-то особенное в их движениях, в том, как они держат за руку девушек или как скребут подошвой по земле, выдирая застрявший камешек, и не находил. Быть может, это то самое мистическое братство, порожденное моментом, делает нас одинаковыми. А может, всякая молодая кровь в летний праздник - одна и та же, пьяная больше ночью и воздухом, чем пивом. Они оставляли монетку тут и там, намеренные ничего не унести утром в карманах обратно в казармы. Кабатчики и музыканты позабыли сегодня совесть, но курсанты не считали медь: они копили или им прислали родители, и они думали теперь, что стали взрослыми, а на это, конечно, нечего жалеть средств.  
Город провожал кадетов. Сегодня, в отличие от остального года, он их любил, хотя и не ложился из-за них спать. А может, город и не желал спать, а желал, чтобы молодые люди отбивали каблуками по пыли и мостовой и парами ходили к воде любоваться на звезды, тыкаться мокрыми губами друг в друга и похихикивать от смущения.  
Ирвин Смит потер рот. Нил Доук шумно дышал, сглатывал, утирался, пихая его локтем.  
\- Умойся, прежде чем нас навестит Мари, - посоветовал Ирвин Смит. - Пусть видит, что ее поручение было тебе совсем не в тягость.  
Нил Доук прекратил пихаться, сказал: "о!" и вскочил. Ирвин Смит гадал, хватит ли ему ума дойти до дальней колонки, или пойдет к ближней, к которой стояла очередь из кадетов, ждущих сунуть головы под струю: согнать лишний хмель.  
Мари пробежала мимо него с тарелками к дальним столам. Ирвин Смит поднялся. Мари, не заметив его, уже шагала обратно, ловко уворачиваясь от локтей. Ирвин Смит подался вперед.  
Мари тут же нашла взглядом пустую кружку. Забрала уверенно, как кадет берет утром полные баллоны: он делал это уже сотни раз, руки сами помнят.  
\- Сейчас, мальчики, - сказала она, оглянувшись. - Разбежались уже?  
\- Они вернутся, - сказал Ирвин Смит.  
\- Тогда вам - попозже, - сказала она. - Из новой бочки. Потерпите?  
\- Конечно, - ответил Ирвин Смит. - Не волнуйтесь, Мари.  
Девушка отбросила волосы за спину, улыбнулась в ответ на его улыбку и шагнула было в двери, но Ирвин Смит мягко удержал ее за руку.  
\- Подождите, Мари. Окажите мне любезность в память о всех вечерах, когда вы были так любезны к нам.  
Мари подняла брови. Ирвин Смит видел, как кадеты ее хватали, и как Нил Доук кидался ее вызволять, но она выдирала руку и сама, отталкивала слишком дерзких. Нил Доук не успевал, беспорядок кончался до его прибытия, потому что кабатчик гаркал (или припечатывала сама Мари): будьте смирны, или никакой больше выпивки!  
Из его руки Мари ладонь не вырывала. Ирвин Смит сжал ее горячие пальцы.  
\- Потанцуйте со мною.  
Мари перехватила свободной рукой его кружку, подняла плечо, поправляя платье.  
\- Сейчас?  
\- Сейчас - самое время, - сказал Ирвин Смит уверенно. - Больше времени у нас - увы! - не будет. Такова солдатская доля, Мари.  
Кружку они оставили на лавке. Мари опускала глаза и на Ирвина Смита сначала не глядела. Потом музыкантам накидали меди и потребовали веселого. Кадеты грянули каблуками.  
Руки у нее были горячие, а пальцы в его хватке неверные - должно быть, от усталости. Но туфельки мелькали в ритм, и подпрыгивали юбки и праздничный, редко стиранный передник.  
Город любил кадетов, потому что ложно надеялся избавиться. Они превратились сегодня из тех, кто пишет на Стене бранное слово в тех, кто слово это отмывает. Но они будут будущей весной, такие же, и весь год, потому что армии нужны люди. Город напрасно терпел их сегодня, но Ирвин Смит был доволен, что терпит. Мари отбивала каблучками и крутилась, юбка шуршала Ирвину Смиту по сапогу. Девушки этого города обычно не любят солдатню настоящую и будущую, но сегодня в воздухе звенела музыка и обещания полукриком совершить во имя Стен (а чаще - других вполне конкретных фройлен) десятки военных подвигов. Фройлен позволяли - на сегодня.  
Подвиги происходят от неподготовленности, знал Ирвин Смит, но вслух не говорил. Держал Мари под локоть, и они вышагивали по дуге, а потом - в другую сторону. Он отучился говорить Мари такие вещи: она расстраивалась. Тем не менее, подвиги происходят из-за того, что где-то система работает не так, и чинить ее нет времени, когда случается инцидент, и приходится идти на жертвы. Тогда это считается подвигом. Если жертвы встроены в систему, то это - запланированные потери, а те, кто добровольно идет на то, чтобы пополнить их число - дураки. По выражению Нила Доука.  
Такие разговоры у него начались, когда Мари прекратила глядеть сквозь него и заметила, наконец, бородку, которую Нил Доук так тщательно лелеял.  
Ирвин Смит подхватывал Мари и кружил, и понимал, что произошло с соучеником . Мари шумно дышала, все еще прятала глаза, но теперь улыбалась спокойно, и рядом с нею было отчего-то спокойно и верно, и не хотелось отпускать ее горячую руку, и отстраняться, даже когда требовал танец - не хотелось.  
\- Вы точно решили? - спросила Мари. - Не в военную полицию, а...  
Ирвин Смит вновь повел ее по кругу и обратно, придержал за талию.  
\- Уже поздно менять решение, Мари.  
Решений надо придерживаться, сколько бы еще времени ни оставалось. Мари отвернулась, плеснув волосами, прихлопнула, стукнула каблуком и снова повернулась к нему, вложила ладонь в ладонь.  
\- Вы бы ждали меня? - спросил Ирвин Смит.  
Мари подняла раскрасневшееся лицо.  
\- Нечестно просить этого, когда уходишь, - сказала она, закружилась, задев куртку волосами. Ирвин Смит придержал ее за руку, поймал за талию. - Нечестно хотеть, когда уходишь туда, откуда...  
\- Значит, Нил поступает, как честный человек, - сказал Ирвин Смит.  
Мари уперлась ладонью ему в грудь, отстранилась. Ирвин Смит привлек ее к себе обратно. Она поддалась.  
\- Да, - шепнула она. Грудь ее часто вздымалась и натягивала лиф. - Он поступает, как следует.  
Ирвин Смит склонил голову.  
\- В таком случае не откажите мне хотя бы в том, чтобы закончить танец.  
Мари честно пахла кухней, волоски липли ко лбу и шее, и Ирвин Смит думал, что это все недурно: возвращаться куда-то и к кому-то.  
Но это все мираж и наваждение. Картины спокойной приличной жизни, где никто, как кажется, не обречен смерти, в отличие от зеленых плащей.  
Это только так кажется.  
Человечество выживает не приличным честным бытом, думал Ирвин Смит, вздымая сапогами пыль. И кто более забывает о других: тот, кто уходит за Стены в поисках ответов и свободы, или тот, кто остается рядом, чтобы заботиться - а на самом деле ничего не сможет сделать, когда падут Мария, Роза и Сина, защитницы, утешительницы?  
Мария пахла сладко и была тепла, и с нею казалось, что впереди целая ночь. Ирвин Смит долго не выпускал ее руки после того, как музыка стихла.  
\- Еще секунду, - сказал он вполголоса.  
Мари подняла глаза. Снова опустила. Сжала пальцы, потянула его под навес, ближе ко входу.  
Город прощался с кадетами, а кадеты должны были попрощаться с ним. И если у города еще будут выпускные шумные компании, то у них это последняя попойка с мечами на рукавах. И для кого-то мало что изменится.  
Не для всех.  
Ирвин Смит наклонился, поцеловал пахнущие съестным пальцы.  
\- Благодарю вас. И от всей души желаю вам всего наилучшего в жизни.  
\- Еще по пинте, - сказала Мари, заправила прядку за ухо. - Помните?  
\- Помню.  
Кружки на лавке не было, зато был на ней Нил Доук, и кружка как раз томилась у него в руках. Нил Доук смотрел на них из-под бровей, и, когда Мари исчезла в дверях, тут же проник за нею. Умытый, отметил Ирвин Смит, и даже волосы пригладил.  
...С набережной было видно Стену. Темная громада, словно кто-то отмерил от земли, докуда достал, и стер до этого предела облака и звезды, оставил только черноту.  
От воды пахло свежо и сильно, но Майк Закариус все равно его нашел, даже ниже по течению. Ирвин Смит читал, что, чтобы не настигли силы зла, нужно перейти бегущую воду, это та преграда, которую нечисть не может преодолеть. Очевидно, с людьми это не работает.  
Майк Закариус сунул ему папироску в зубы, а сам раскурил новую. Город за спиною все еще шумел, и можно было вернуться, но это уже был не его, Ирвина Смита, город, и не его музыка.  
\- Пойдем? - спросил Майк Закариус, мотнув головой.  
\- Нет. Довольно. Проводы уже состоялись. Впрочем... ты иди, отчего же нет.  
Майк Закариус сел на гранит, свесил ноги к воде.  
\- Знаешь, что смешно? - спросил он, мазнув огоньком в воздухе, словно нарисовал на пустоте Стены то самое неприличное слово.  
Ирвин Смит молчал.  
\- Что мы это сами себе устраиваем, - сказал Майк Закариус.  
\- Что именно, Майк?  
Майк Закариус молчал. Ирвин Смит понял, что он тоже пьян.  
\- В человечьей природе - делать то, что полагаешь верным.  
\- Ну а то, - согласился Майк Закариус со всем старанием, так, что чуть не ухнул в канал.  
Чье-то верное, безусловно, вернее, чем у остальных, подумал Ирвин Смит. Но никому этого не объяснишь.  
Солнце вставало с другой стороны, небо еще долго оставалось темно, а верх Стены разгорелся, словно на блюдце масла уронили спичку.


End file.
